<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fire Agate by burntToenails</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597932">The Fire Agate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntToenails/pseuds/burntToenails'>burntToenails</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntToenails/pseuds/burntToenails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire Agate was one of Yellow Diamond's most flawless Agates.<br/>She followed her orders thoroughly, and kept her gems in line.<br/>Who would've known that one day, the Crystal Gems managed to sneak past her careful watch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fire Agate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look busy, you useless chunks of quartz!” Fire Agate yelled at the many jaspers, citrines, and occasional carnelian.<br/>
“Yellow Diamond is visiting the facility today and I can’t have you slacking off!”<br/>
The quartzes got to work immediately.<br/>
This was one of Yellow Diamond’s most successful colonies. With over 3000 citrine kindergartens. However, the Homeworld matriarch barely visited the planet. Until now.<br/>
The place was bustling with quartzes and aristocratic gems. The agate hurried to the entrance of the large building, waiting for her leader.<br/>
The double door opened and there stood Yellow Diamond, regal and magnificent as ever. Next to her, of course, was her infamous pearl. With the usual smug look on her face.<br/>
“My Diamond! We are honored to have you here, as always.” Agate bowed low.<br/>
“Just get on with the tour.” Yellow all but sighed<br/>
“Of course, my glorious, beautiful, wondrous-” A glare from the ruler stopped Fire Agate.<br/>
“Right..right this way!” She led the two guests through the entrance halls.<br/>
Before opening the door, she hoped against hope that those lousy quartzes had at least tried to look halfway decent at their job.<br/>
That hope vanished as soon as the doors swung open and a jasper burst in, practically yelling.<br/>
“Fire Agate! A few rebel gems have been caught in the…..”  The quartz trailed off as she took note of the gem overlord and bent her arms in the traditional diamond salute.<br/>
“You’ll have to excuse their incompetence, my Diamond.” Agate elbowed the unsuspecting Jasper in the stomach with a look of satisfaction as she doubled over in pain.<br/>
There is something you should know about homeworld gems; they will do anything to please their superiors.<br/>
“Anyways I’m sure you’d like to-” Agate was cut off.<br/>
“What I’d like to know is what that Jasper was saying before you stopped her.” Yellow’s eyes bore down on the gem at her feet.<br/>
“Of course, my Diamond!” She waited for a moment. “Well?”<br/>
The jasper took this as a cue to speak.<br/>
“W-well..my Diamond..a few Crystal Gems h-have been caught i-in the facility…”<br/>
She looked down at the floor in shame. Yellow Diamond didn’t react to this, which was even more intimidating.<br/>
Her pearl, however, gasped dramatically. “This is outrageous!” She almost shrieked before restraining herself.<br/>
Something else about homeworld gems, pearls and other lower ranked gems shouldn’t voice their opinions.<br/>
The pearl muttered an apology to her possessor.<br/>
“The Crystal Gems are still at large?” Yellow Diamond was truly tired of this whole rebellion stopping her and her fellow diamonds from conquering the galaxies.<br/>
“Y-yes, my Diamond they-” the quartz was interrupted.<br/>
“Enough. Fire Agate, take care of those rebels. Clearly this isn’t the time for me to visit this colony.” The leader sighed as she left with her pearl.<br/>
The reason why Yellow barely visited the colony was actually because every time she stopped by, something would happen -a malfunctioning kindergarten, shattered quartzes,- in this case, it was a rebellion.<br/>
Fire Agate let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.<br/>
They went through many hallways before reaching a large chamber where the rebel gems stood, cornered by quartz guards</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment if you liked this, and perhaps suggest on what should happen in chapter 2?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>